Como queremos que sea
by MCS20
Summary: Primera vez de Tris y Tobías. Ambientado en Allegiant pero sin spoiler, se puede leer sin haber leído el libro. GRACIAS POR LEER


-¿Tris? –Christina termina de atarse los cordones y se levanta de su cama. Todos los demás se han ido, me he asegurado cuidadosamente de que nadie vaya a venir aquí. De hecho mataré a cualquiera que se atreva a entrar e interrumpir.

-¿Eh?

-Quiero detalles.

Le respondo tirándole la almohada a la cara antes de que salga del dormitorio. Me siento tranquila, bien. Todo lo sucedido está siendo difícil, para los dos, para todos, pero por una vez no quiero pensar en eso. Este momento es para nosotros. Para mí y para Tobías. Es un regalo que quiero hacerle. Que quiero hacernos. Me quedo tumbada en la cama, esperándole.

_Ignoro a todo aquel con el que me voy cruzando, sólo me importa llegar a la habitación cuanto antes. Es urgente, es su mensaje y estoy preocupado. Puede que haya decidido algo y quiera decírmelo, puede que ese algo sea realmente estúpido y otra vez esté pensando en una misión suicida. Dios, me falta el aire sólo de pensar en lo que quiere decirme. Al fin llego y me paro junto a la puerta, necesito recuperar el aire. Tris se incorpora, mirándome asustada. _

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-¿Qué… qué sucede? ¿Qué… ha pasado? –pregunto entre jadeos. Ella me observa, extrañada. Luego suelta una carcajada. La miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca, aunque al final yo también sonrío. Es agradable verla reír de vez en cuando, no es algo que haga a menudo. _

_-No pasa nada, creías que me había metido en un lío, ¿no? –dice, entre risas._

_-Sí –respondo, sincero y un poco molesto -. No sería la primera vez. _

_-Bueno, puedes estar tranquilo, no te he llamado para nada de eso. _

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Cierra la puerta –responde. _

He de reconocer que verle llegar entre jadeos y resoplidos tiene gracia, dentro de una malévola mente, porque el pobre realmente estaba preocupado por mí. Tobías hace lo que le digo y vuelve hacia mí, confuso, esperando. Yo lo tomo de la mano y se la aprieto, sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar.

-Hemos pasado cosas muy difíciles –digo y él asiente -. Y bueno, me he dado cuenta de que… no es justo. Somos una pareja de novios adolescentes, merecemos comportarnos como tal aunque sea por una vez, ¿no?

-¿Te refieres a hacer algo que no esté relacionado con sueros, armas o muerte? Sí, estaría bien hacer algo distinto para variar –afirma. Tomo aire, sintiéndome ahora un poco más segura y lo miro a los ojos.

-Quiero que hagamos el amor. –Y lo beso.

_Sus palabras me toman por sorpresa, no me esperaba esto. Tris sigue besándome, su lengua haciendo estragos en mi boca, pero yo no respondo. Y entonces ella, asustada se aparta. Está nerviosa. _

_-¿Tú no quieres… -dice con voz triste, insegura. Me reprendo mentalmente, mi novia, virgen, me dice que quiere hacer el amor y yo me bloqueo en vez de darle seguridad. En mi defensa diré que también es mi primera vez y esto me pone nervioso. _

_Le acaricio el pelo, obligándola a mirarme porque ella intenta esquivarme y antes de que pueda decir nada más es mi turno de besarla. La tomo de la nuca y la atraigo hacia mí, jugando con su boca hasta que noto que empieza a participar, quizás dejando atrás las dudas causadas por mi torpeza. Pero necesito asegurarme, que ella sepa que yo también lo deseo. _

_-Claro que quiero, Tris –murmuro antes de dirigir mi boca a su oído y morderle el lóbulo. Ella se estremece y suena un extraño sonido, uno que no había oído nunca antes. La miro y veo sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta. _

Su aliento sobre mi cuello, su voz asegurándome que quiere hacer esto, hacen que mi cuerpo se vea inundado por una oleada de calor, algo que me había pasado antes, siempre con él, pero esta vez mucho más. Más intenso, más bueno, más excitante. Tenemos tiempo, no quiero que esto sea apresurado, aunque me encantaría dejarme llevar por la pasión y sé que a él también. Pero quiero una primera vez digna de recordar. Con sus palabras bonitas, sus caricias y esas cosas. Nos merecemos una primera vez como esa.

-Tomémoslo con calma –pido. Él clava sus ojos en los míos y los veo preocupados. Me apresuro a negar -. Estoy bien, quiero esto. Sólo… vayamos despacio. ¿Por favor?

-Iremos a nuestro ritmo –responde y deja que esta vez yo dirija el beso.

_Mientras sigue besándome, rozando cada centímetro de mi boca con la punta de su lengua, llevo las manos hasta su camiseta y lentamente tiro de él hacia arriba. Tris no pone impedimentos y levanta los brazos, dejando que le quite la prenda. Miro el sujetador blanco que lleva y noto como se sonroja. _

_-Ya sé que no son muy grand…_

_-Shhh –la obligo a callar -. No quiero oír ni un solo reproche sobre tu cuerpo. A mí me encanta –le digo como si eso fuera suficiente y me arrodillo, besándola en el estómago. Tris vuelve a emitir ese sonido que identifico con algo bueno y la miro. Ella enreda sus dedos en mi pelo, apretándome contra su piel. Lentamente lleno su abdomen de besos y hundo mi lengua en su ombligo, lo que la hace jadear. Sin poder evitarlo sonrío, orgulloso de mí mismo y me levanto, llevando las manos hasta su espalda para quitarle el sujetador, pero ella me frena._

_-Quítate la camiseta –me ordena, pero yo niego y vuelvo a besarla. _

_-Quítamela tú –digo en su boca. _

Acepto su reto sin ningún temor, pues conozco de memoria lo que voy a encontrar. Unos músculos perfecto y en su espaldas sus tatuajes. Doy una pequeña vuelta y apartando la timidez beso cada centímetro de su espalda, centrándome en los tatuajes de Abnegación y Osadía, aquellos que más me importan.

-¿Tris? –me llama -. ¿Puedes parar?

-¿No te gusta? –intento que mi voz suene seductora, pero dudo que pueda esconder la vergüenza. Él se ríe.

-Mucho, pero así no puedo verte. Ni besarte.

Negando divertida vuelvo a estar frente a él. Nos besamos durante incontables segundos, minutos, hasta que la falta de aire nos obliga a separarnos. Siento sus manos en mi espalda de nuevo y esta vez no me tenso, esto es lo que quiero.

Siento como Tobías se pelea con el broche del sujetador, suelta un gruñido frustrado y tengo que disimular una risita.

_-No te rías –murmuró, avergonzado. Pero Tris aparta mis manos, besándolas y las deja caer, llevando las suyas a su espalda. Despacio, sin dejar de mirarme desliza los tirantes por sus hombros y tras un segundo de indecisión se quita la prenda. _

_Automáticamente mis manos van a sus pechos, los abarca, acariciando casi con miedo, son pequeños, frágiles como ella, puedo notar como se sonroja, debe estar pensando de nuevo que no es suficiente. Con decisión tomo un pezón entre mi pulgar e índice y lo pellizco, haciéndola jadear. -¿Duele? –Preguntarle a alguien de Osadía si siente dolor es estúpido y si encima es de Abnegación mucho peor, pero que voy a decir, me preocupa hacerle daño. Tris me mira, confundida y niega, cerrando los ojos. _

_-Hazlo de nuevo –suplica. Vuelvo a hacerlo y ella gime de nuevo, me encanta ese sonido, es erótico, excitante, mis pantalones empiezan a ser incómodos. Acariciando su rostro me agacho y beso su pecho, primero tentativamente, pero Tris no se aparta y continúo. Tomo el pezón, ahora endurecido y lo lamo, succionando. -¿Qué me estás haciendo, Tobías? –suspira._

_Sin responderle la tomo de la mano y la tiendo sobre su cama, empiezo a besar su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre. Se retuerce bajo mis besos y caricias, su cuerpo se arquea, acercándose aún más, ansioso. Dios, nunca la había visto tan hermosa. _

-¿Tobías? –Me mira absorto, como si fuera la primera vez que me ve. Él sonríe antes de lanzarse de nuevo hacia mis labios, lo recibo con pasión, feliz.-Aún no sé como no hemos hecho esto antes.

-Supongo que estábamos demasiado ocupados tratando de sobrevivir –responde y ambos nos reímos. Le pregunto con la mirada y él asiente. Llevo mis manos hasta su pantalón y se lo quito, él termina mi trabajo. No puedo evitar quedarme mirándolo, es grande. Y se supone que eso tiene que entrar en mí. -¿Estás bien?

-¿Sabes esas veces que me quejo de ser tan pequeña?

-Sí…

-Hoy es una de ellas.

Tobías me mira sin comprender antes de seguir la dirección de mis ojos. Suelta una carcajada, divertido antes de acunar mi rostro con su mano.

-Tranquila, Tris, recuerda que no sé usarla.

-Eso está bien –replico, sorprendiéndolo -. Estaba harta de ser siempre la novata. Sienta bien que tú también seas nuevo en esto. Lo hace más fácil.

-Más fácil, ¿eh?

-Sí –replico, desafiante.

-Bien, aprendamos juntos.

Otro beso, siento sus labios hinchados y ardientes, disfruto como nunca antes de cada beso, cada mordida, cada lamida. Él juega con mi boca y mientras, sus manos acarician todo lo que puede, hasta que de repente las siento ahí, colándose entre mi ropa interior, tocando algo que parece tener vida propia.

_Tris ahoga un grito cuando la acaricio así. Está ardiente, empapada y su clítoris duro e hinchado, algo que por lo poco que sé, es sinónimo de una gran excitación. La acaricio ahí haciendo círculos, rodeándolo, presionado suavemente. Ella se retuerce, negando._

_-Es demasiado –gime._

_-Eso es bueno –respondo -. Déjate llevar, Tris, confía en mí. –Continúo, con firmeza, no sin antes deslizar la prenda por sus piernas y echarla a un lado. No se percata de su desnudez, está atrapada por las sensaciones, por el placer. Lentamente la penetro con un dedo, notando su estrechez, su vagina se aferra a mí, con la otra mano sigo estimulándola, su clítoris extremadamente sensible bajo mis dedos. Una caricia, un golpecito, un suave pellizco y de repente sucede. _

_No me pierdo ni un solo detalle de ella y su orgasmo. Su primer orgasmo. No voy a olvidar como su cuerpo se sacude, ni sus gritos libres de toda vergüenza o preocupación. Sus manos se aferran a las sábanas, mi dedo queda atrapado en su interior, cubierto de su excitación, suave y caliente. Y después todo termina, quedando sólo su respiración acelerada y su mirada confusa. –Dios santo –murmura._

¿Por qué nadie me dijo nunca que podría sentir así? En Abnegación es comprensible, pero tampoco en Osadía me hablaron de esto. Ha sido increíble, placer, puro y simple, sin nada más que sentir, ni oír, ni ver. Sólo ese placer tan intenso que él me ha dado. Él.

Nerviosa y sin saber que decir pruebo a mirarlo, mi interior se calienta cuando noto como Tobías me observa como si fuera la mujer más hermosa que ha conocido nunca. Puede que piense así y por una vez yo misma me lo creo. Luego veo algo más en su rostro, está tenso. Yo me siento liberada. Él no.

-¿Tobías? –pruebo, sé que tengo toda su atención. –Quiero… quiero hacerlo, ahora.

Él no responde, se inclina sobre mí y me da un beso dulce, lento, amable. –Te quiero, Tris –me dice y mis ojos se humedecen.

-Yo también te quiero.

Se aleja de mí y yo me apoyo en mis codos extrañada, ¿a dónde va? Pero él enseguida vuelve, con un paquetito en las manos. Lo miro con curiosidad. Lo sostiene en alto.

-Es para protegernos. Creo que no es el momento de traer bebés al mundo.

-Estamos de acuerdo. Pero ven aquí.

Tobías se ríe y deja la protección a mi lado, antes de terminar de desnudarse. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo vuelve a tensarse. Da igual que sepa usarla o no, eso no va a caber en mí.

_-Tris –la llamo -. Encajaremos, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Ella me mira entre asustada, escéptica y excitada y por suerte esta última sensación gana la batalla. Acariciando mi nuca vuelve a besarme; sus manos van bajando por mi espalda, hasta llegar a mi trasero, pero ella lo esquiva y vuelve a subir. La dejo hacer, ahora sólo puedo pensar en como mi pene se roza con sus empapados pliegues, voy a perder el control de un momento a otro. –Te necesito –le digo, poniéndome el condón y ella asiente. –Dime si te hago daño._

_Despacio penetro en su interior, apretando los dientes ante el placer. Esto es definitivamente mucho mejor que esas solitarias duchas que me doy desde que la conozco. Noto como ella se tensa bajo mi cuerpo y me araña la espalda. –A… acaríciate –le digo. Tris me mira confusa. _

_Apartando una de sus manos de mi espalda la llevo hasta su pecho y asiento, animándola. Ella apenas se acaricia, nerviosa, tímida, dolorida. –Acaríciate cariño._

_-Me da vergüenza –reconoce. _

_-Me gusta que lo hagas –afirmo antes de empujar un poquito más en su interior. Ella gime y su mano se aprieta contra su pecho. Eso es. –Eres increíble, Tris –le digo, con sinceridad y empujo con fuerza, atravesando una barrera de piel y enterrándome profundamente en su cuerpo. En ella. En donde quiero estar. _

Duele. Mucho. Y no me quiero quejar. Esto es lo que quería, lo que quiero. Estar con él. Tenerlo así, sobre mí, dentro de mí. El dolor pasará. Tiene que pasar. Y si no pasa no importa porque es la primera vez que realmente acepto el dolor con alegría. Estamos juntos. Cuatro y Tris. Beatrice y Tobías. Juntos. Fundidos.

-¿Te duele? –Él me llama preocupado. Asiento y niego a la vez.

-Dame un momento –le pido. Tobías no se mueve, sólo me colma de caricias tiernas y suaves, por el rostro, por el cuello, los pechos, las caderas. Me relaja, me calma y a la vez me excita. Lo noto en mi interior, duro y enorme, pero parece que mi pequeño cuerpo lo acepta, lo reclama como si fuera suyo. Es suyo. Tobías es mío. –Estoy bien –murmuro, siendo mi turno de acariciar su rostro, asegurándole que quiero seguir.

-Bien.

Empieza a moverse, retirándose y empujando de nuevo, con un movimiento torpe. Aún duele, pero aun así no quiero que pare, el dolor empieza a ser agradable. Lento se retira y empuja de nuevo, repitiendo las embestidas cada vez con más rapidez, gimiendo. Puedo sentir sus músculos sobre mi cuerpo, su pecho y su espalda empapados de sudor, sus dientes apretados por el esfuerzo de contener su placer. Y a su vez yo empiezo a sentir el mío. El dolor se va y lo sustituye el calor, no tan bueno como el de antes, pero realmente agradable. Me siento viva. Y deseada. Y mimada. Tal como siempre quise sentirme, desde aquellos tiempos de Abnegación en los que reclamar atenciones no era bueno. Desde aquella prueba en la que me di cuenta de que tenía miedo a hacer el amor con él. Y ahora me siento estúpida. Estar con Tobías es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Y quisiera quedarme aquí y así para siempre. Pero noto su esfuerzo. Y sé que él también merece sentir el placer que yo he sentido antes. Porque esto es para los dos.

-Tobías –suspiro.

-Yo… sólo deja que… –murmura con torpeza, mientras que sigue empujando, pero yo niego.

-Déjate llevar, confía en mí –repito sus palabras de antes. Las que me hicieron volar. Y ahora él se deja ir. Y yo siento su libertad como mía. Tal como Tobías sintió la mía. Tal como debe ser.

-Tú, conmigo –susurro, acariciándole el pelo -. Yo, contigo.

Como debe ser. Como queremos que sea.


End file.
